The Konoha Scoop
by CharleighAnarchy
Summary: Akasuna Sasori writes for a his school newspaper, is an active cosmetology student, and loves fashion. He has an amazing best friend, and a sexy artist boyfriend. Life is perfect, right? Not so much. SasuNaru, SasoIta, SasoDei. mainly SasoDei.


Sasori Akasuna is a smart kid. Sasori Akasuna makes straight A's. He always does his homework. The teachers love his essays and equations because they are always amazing and perfect.

Sasori Akasuna has no family. They died six years ago on a plane crash. Sasori Akasuna has a huge house and no one to share it with. He had a nice car, but no one to go anywhere with.

I'm Sasori Akasuna.

I guess I'm not that lonely. I have my group of friends, of course. I have Uzamaki Naruto. A bright boy, with sunny yellow hair and tanned skin. He is loud and crazy, balancing out my quite character. His bright blue eyes sparkle in a way I can't resist when he wants something. He's my best friend, has been since 5 years ago when I moved to Konoha. He hit it off instantly when I asked if Iruka-sensei was his dad. He told me he lost his parents, so I told him I lost mine, too. It was like electricity. We have been inseparable ever since.

Then there is Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's boyfriend. Uchiha is one of the popular he's a great guy and Naruto loves him. Not only that but he is the only reason our group of friends doesn't get teased by the football team. Other than Iwa Deidara, Sasuke is the most vital member of their little crew. He's a tall dark and handsome kind of lad, with raven hair and black eyes. He is the total opposite of his boyfriend. He exudes calm, cool, and collected, while Naruto…not so much.

Sabaku Gaara is from a country called Suna. It is obviously small and hot. He has red hair like mine, almost like blood. But mines naturally like that, unlike his. I actually color it for him in Cosmetology once a month. He's real quiet, never talks much because he always is listening to his ipod. We are surprisingly close, though. He comes over a lot on the weekends because he knows it's lonely to live by yourself.

Then there's a kid named Lee. He's on the wrestling team, but he's really nice. He loves karate, too. He's kind of a jock but not a muscle head like his team. I think he's mostly over here for Gaara, though. Gaara is slightly scared of the kid, but I know deep down he is flattered by Lee's sweetness.

Then there is Sakura. Better known as Suckura. No one likes her. The only reason she ever comes over with us is to flirt with Sasuke. She and Naruto almost got in a fight once, because she wouldn't leave Sasuke alone. I had to talk him into letting it go because he would go to jail for beating up a girl; even if she was flat chested.

A few other people have found their way into our group, like Kiba, a weird kid that wants to be a dog trainer. A shy girl names Hinata that always stutters. People like that.

Together we make the one of the 15 or so nerd groups. Though, we aren't the geeky kind of nerds. We are the fishnet and skinny jeans kind of nerds. Though the style is popular in the west, it's not here, in our little city. We are what Charleigh (an American exchange student) calls 'scene kids.' All black, with crazy hair and 'guy liner.' That's the whole 9 yards.

We aren't exactly liked by most of the school, so I was surprised when the popular, gorgeous Sasuke asked Naruto out. It was totally spontaneous.

Naruto and I were at my house, myspacing. We made an anonymous profile together to add people at our school and give advice. Well, we got a friend request from {Uchiha-*#47*}, AKA Sasuke. It was a huge deal to us. We looked on his page to try to see something about him. It was boring, as we imaged.

The next day we got on, and had a new message. It was weird; usually we get stuff in the truth box. I was the one that read it. It said,

"I don't know who does this, but I have something I need to say. Are you ready?"

I stared at the screen. Naruto, who was behind me, looking at my shoulder, almost choked on his Ramen.

"IS THAT FROM SASUKE?" He asked, throwing his hands up exasperatedly. I nodded, replying to the message.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

And hour passed, nothing happened, so me and Naruto got off. We lazed around, talking about what Sasuke could possibly want. What could he say? Naruto was finally fed up with TV and talking about Sasuke and went to check it. I was nice and relaxed on the couch when he yelled for me. I sighed, sitting up. A wave of disorientation hit me from lying too long, but I stood and walked into my room.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked, slightly annoyed. He waved for me to come over to the laptop, bouncing in his seat excitedly.

"Look! Look! Sasuke IM'ed us. What do I say?" He asked. I looked at the message, sat in Naruto's lap and started to type.

Sasuke (9:23): Who does this?

Konoha (9:25): I can't tell you, sorry. Just know it's someone that doesn't care to spread secrets. What we're you talking about earlier?

Sasuke (9:25): Can I tell you safely?

Konoha (9:25): Of course.

Sasuke (9:25): Fine, but if you tell, and I find out who you are, you better pray, because I will ruin your life.

**I thought about it for a minute. It couldn't be that bad, could it?**

Konoha (9:26): I swear to Jashin I won't tell.

Sasuke (9:26): Don't tell me your that Hidan fag..

Konoha (9:26): No, I wouldn't think he would give himself away that easily. But I do know him.

**Hidan was one of my best friends freshman year. Then he got all weird with his religion and only hangs out with people that believe.**

Konoha (9:26): And no, I'm not a Jashinist.

Sasuke (9:27): Fine. Look, I like someone I shouldn't. First off, they are a Goth geek. 2nd…

**I was extremely curious. There we're only 15 or so 'Goth geeks' in the school, 3 of which we're Naruto, Gaara, and me. I waited a minute before getting impatient. **

Konoha (9:29): it's okay. Just tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone.

Sasuke (9:31): It's a guy. I'm gay.

**I read this line out loud unconsciously. I could feel Naruto's surprise. He put his hands on my shoulders to pull himself up. He stared at the screen as I did. Neither of us knew what to say. Finally I replied,**

Konoha (9:32): Really? I wasn't expecting that. Look it's not bad. Why don't we make a deal. I will reveal my secret identity if you promise to come talk to me and my best friend about it.

**There was a long, silent pause. I didn't know what he was going to say. There was a 25% chance of a yes, same for a no, and 50% for not knowing what the hell to do. Finally he replied.**

Sasuke (9:37): Can I trust you?

Konoha (9:37): Yes.

Sasuke (9:38): Fine. Who are you?

Konoha (9:39): You'll find out tomorrow. Let's meet at the Tipton café tomorrow at break. Deal?

Sasuke (9:42): Deal. Tomorrow, then?

Konoha (9:42): Tomorrow. Goodnight.

Sasuke (9:42): Goodnight.

And that that next morning we did go talk to Sasuke.

Naruto had a morning class with Sasuke, so it was awkward to work with him after the previous night. They had groups of 3 for the week. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata Hyuga were put together. Hinata had had a crush on Naruto for years, so that just added to the uncomfortable situation. Sasuke acted his usual way, ignoring them both, unless he could make a rude comment to Naruto, and then only doing his work. Naruto had a hard time talking to Sasuke in any situation because he acted so arrogant, but knowing his hot rival was gay made it all the harder. He couldn't talk to Hinata, either, given she was so shy and would just blush and stutter.

When I met up with him after class he had a headache from being so quiet. Naruto needed to be loud and obnoxious, it was his way. Even in class. His teachers understood it.

He talked about how Sasuke was rude to him, calling him a 'dobe' and telling him to shut up and stop asking so many questions. When Sasuke walked out the door, I put an arm around Naruto's shoulder defensively and glared at the jerk. The look in the Uchiha's eyes was that of pure jealousy.

Then it hit me.

Sasuke liked Naruto. It all made sense! The 'Gothic geek! His meanness towards Naruto. It was out of spite because Naruto was a guy, and he liked him! It was like the old saying goes, 'If a guy is mean to a girl, it really means he likes her.' Only, it was with a guy!

Naruto and I walked down the hall as I thought. The blonde waved at Gaara, who was being wooed by Lee. I think he tried to talk to me, but I had to go because we arrived at my class. I waved to him goodbye and ran into the room before he started to ask any questions about my being quiet.

Right when break let out, i found my way through the crowded halls. Finally, I grabbed Naruto and drug him to my car by the collar of his shirt. He had been trying to strike up a conversation with Gaara, but neither seemed too upset by my action. I opened the passenger door open and shoved him in, but not too roughly.

The main difference between me and Naruto was that when my parents passed they left me plenty of money to get through high school, pay for all my college, buy my first house, and a nice new foreign sports car. Not to mention live my life in style without having to work, ever. AKA; we we're rich. My family owned a well-known puppet/doll making business in Europe. All the kids bought our toys. We had millions of dollars, still do. I pay _lots _of money to keep it going. But don't worry I get 100x as much back from it.

On the other hand, Naruto's family was middle class. He lives with his god fathers, Iruka and Kakashi. I envy him for it too. I live with no one but me, myself, and I. It gets lonely sometimes, in a big empty house. Honestly, I spend most of my time outside by the coy pound writing columns.

Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention I'm also the chief editor of _The Konoha Scoop. _I would like to call it our school newspaper, but it's not really. People all over the city want copies, as well. It's mostly just sarcastic, dry humor. Surprisingly, about 6/8 of the school reads it. At first I thought it was going to be over their heads, you know? Not typical teenage humor. We pretty much have full reign of what we say, and we take advantage of it. That's probably another reason why the bullies leave our group alone. We can get back at them very easily.

Everybody has their own little section. I do fashion and advise, but no one knows about the late. Being a cosmetology and fashion student makes it all the much better. I usually just observe what people wear and go to local stores to see how much it costs and such. I usually take Naruto with me because he loves to shop. And I love to buy stuff for him.

Speaking of Naruto, he does the sports column. And he loves it. It's quite odd because he's a skinny, girly kind of boy. Every time I go over to his house we end up curling up on the couch with some popcorn and watching sports movie or a football game. He thinks a hot, sweaty Sasuke is sexy after coming off the field. I find it quite repulsive.

Kiba does surveys. It's pretty much stupid questions we ask and pick the most entertaining answers. It has become a little school competition. Whoever comes up with the best answer for the week gets their 5 minutes of fame.

Finally, a girl named Ino does the 'petition page.' It's where someone comes up with something they want to change so people sign their paper on the designated page, and turn it in. If enough people turn their papers in, we print more and give them out, again, and they change whatever it the petition went for. Or, they do sometimes.

All the other nooks and crannies we share, depending on what it's on.

Anyways, Naruto settled into the passenger seat of my dark blue jeep. He helped me pick it out over the summer, about 10 months ago. I know nerds don't usually have cars (i have a few), nor are they millionaires, but I guess there are exceptions to everything.

We buckled up, and I zoom out of the parking lot. We are usually the last ones to leave. We just sit around and talk to our friends until everyone leaves. Then we get in mine and Gaara's cars and go to the arcade or bowling alley and hang out. On Fridays we usually go to my house and jump in the pool for a few hours.

But not today. Today we had somewhere to be. I knew Sasuke would be leaving soon, telling his little jock buddies he had a girl to go out with or something like that. Trying to keep his true life a secret. I frowned as I thought about him dating my best friend, breaking his heart with secrets and lies.

"Saso' what's wrong? You look a little pissed." Naruto said amused. He knew how to read my thoughts with just my facial expression. But not today. Today he couldn't even imagine what was on my mind.

"Nothing, Naruto. I'm just thinking." We kept driving in silence until I said, "We're here. I think I need to talk to Uchiha alone." He gives me a desperate look like he strongly disagreed with my decision. I reached into my pocket for my wallet. I pulled out my bank card and handed it to him. He smiled, knowing what that meant.

"What's my limit?" He asked anything but shyly. This was a common thing to happen between us. Over the years I have learned how to get my way with the Blonde. I smirked, and opened my door shrugging.

"No limit. Just get us some lunch while you're out, okay?" I nonchalantly added, closing my door. I heard his open and close, and the jingle of the café door as I entered.

"Hello, sir. Would you like our double shot caramel frap?" A middle aged man asked. I paused for a second, and then smiled politely.

"Yes sir, that sounds good. I want it on ice please." The man nodded, and went to work.

I looked around the café, it was small, but I found a somewhat private spot. It was empty anyways, give or take 1 or 2 people. None of them anywhere near our age, so I wasn't concerned. I sat and waited patiently.

After 5 minutes the man brought my drink over to me. He smiled and went back over to the counter. I sipped it until I heard the bell on the door ring. A tall, dark, and handsome boy walked in looked around. When he saw me, and walked over coolly keeping eye contact. Yes, he was certainly a fine piece of work.

He sat, and instantly gave me a nasty look. I figured deep down in his mind he was surprised it was me that was there.

"Uchiha." I said. Not really any emotion. I knew Sasuke knew who I was. Our parents worked together a lot. His dad owns a bank chain, and financed my parents business. While they would talk business me and Sasuke would play. Of course, that was more than 10 years ago.

"Akasuna. How have you been?" he asked politely. He was trained like a dog to never be rude in this kind of situation, no matter how jealous he was.

"I'm well, I'm hoping you're the same?" I said casually. He nodded, folding his hands, and placing his chin on them. I could feel him searching me for something. Was I dating Naruto? Was it serious? Did he ever have a chance? I sighed, "Don't worry Sasuke, me and Naruto aren't together." His eyes flickered to surprise for a moment, then went back dull. It was silent for a second. So I was right.

"Tell me, Sasori, what is he _really _like? I want to know everything about him." Sasuke said, almost curiously, through the dull monotone of his voice. Like I said, he was well trained.

"Let's see…" I started copying his position. We looked like we were having a staring contest as I told him all about my best friend, "He's gorgeous inside and out. He has an amazing bubbly personality, but you wouldn't know because you're always such an ass to him." He frowned at that statement, "And yet he is incapable of hating you, or anyone else, really. Hmmm, He lost his parents when he was 4. Now he lives with Umino-Sensei and Hatake-Sensei."

"You mean Umino the math teacher?" He asked. I nodded. "and Kakashi the health teacher?" I nodded again. He gave a weak look of surprise.

"Anyways," I said irritably, "He is like a little kid in a candy store when he goes shopping. He_ loves_ clothes and shoes. Oh man, and food! I have a whole cup port of ramen and American Root beer for him. He loves it! And when we're in front of a TV its sports or nothing."

"I figured, he interviewed me a few times for the newspaper and he really knew what he was talking about." Sasuke announced. He really was use to talking whenever he felt like it. I just pressed on.

"He does. I am always asking him what's going on." I chuckled fondly, "Let's see…He is verrrrryyyyyy competitive. He likes for us to pick teams for every game. Naturally, he knows that better team, but it's still cute." I said observing the raven's reaction. Again, he got a severely jealous look.

"Is that so? Well, do you think he would ever be interested in me?" He asked, getting straight to the point. I liked that about him. We had that in common.

"I don't know. I know he's…gay, but he has never dated anyone. To be honest, I don't think he has ever liked anyone either. He might have had a little crush on Gaara once…" I trailed off. He frowned, obviously comparing himself to our friend.

"I think we should have a football party at someone's house so we can hangout." He said, re situating himself. I nodded.

"Naruto goes for Clemson, an American college team. We can watch their biggest game next Saturday against University of South Carolina. He has been talking about it for weeks. I can stream it on my laptop and leave for a while." I said, sitting back in my seat. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, Akasuna. What's your number? I will text you one day this week." He said, standing up. I did the same. My legs ached with numbness. Had it been that long?

He took out his cell phone, and I told him my number. I looked at him in the eyes and gave him a look that we both knew.

Don't screw with my best friend.

Finally, he left, leaving me alone in the café. I took out my phone. 3 new texts. 2 from Naruto asking how much longer. 1 from Gaara I didn't bother to read. I dialed Naruto's number.

"Hello?" came a familiar voice. I smiled.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked. I heard a voice say 'later, Naruto' and him say bye.

"uhhhh, right outside the café. I ran into Sasuke. I'm coming in now!" He said. We both hung up. The bell jingled and a familiar blonde came into sight, holding several bags.

"Hey Ken-san! The usual. On the rocks!" He yelled as the man at the front.

"HEY SORI! Look what I got!" The blonde exclaimed, plopping down in the chair Sasuke sat in just minutes before. I mimicked the wide smile plastered on his face like I was excited about his shopping.

"Yeah, yeah, great. What did Sasuke say to you outside?" I questioned. He stopped rummaging through his bag and looked up slowing in realization.

"Oh I forgot!" He looked at e slyly, "I think the question is what did Sasuke say. Who does he like?"

I looked at him coyly. He knew something was up now.

"Ooh, Akasuna Sasori, you had better tell me." He said, annoyed with my resistance. To be honest, I didn't know whether to tell him or not.

"Naru, I can't, not yet, anyways. He wants it to be a secret." I said sympathetically.

He gave me an annoyed look, but calmed down when I asked him to show me what he bought.

I messaged Sasuke that night and asked if I could tell Naruto. He never got on, so I let it go for the weekend.

Too bad Naruto didn't.

That Monday me and Naruto ran into Sasuke and his crew by the 900 hall lockers. They we're all laughing about something Iwa Deidara had said, so I walked right by.

"Akasuna." Sasuke's deep voiced called after me a few seconds later. I got a few surprised glances from some people, including Naruto. I quickly handed him my books and told him to put them in my locker. He pouted slightly, but did so, giving Sasuke a glamorous smile as he walked off. I could see Sasuke's breath being taken away. It made me happy to see someone enjoying the little squirt as much as I did.

"Uchiha. What can I do for you?" I asked, trying to keep it formal. I was sure he didn't want it to look like he had talked before. Surprisingly he acted like we we're acquaintances.

"Sorry I didn't respond to your message on MySpace. I had a busy weekend. But yeah, tell him if you want. I don't mind." He didn't even look around to see who was looking, or that his groups of friends were not even 10 yards away, watching curiously. Particularly Iwa, who watched me with bright cerulean eyes.

I smiled warmly at him, returning his comfort. "Okay, I might tell him."

"Ah, man, I'm kind of nervous…." This time he lowered his voice. I knew, deep down, Sasuke wasn't really an arrogant ass hole. He was just pressured. His perpetual confidence wasn't real. Something his parents trained him to have.

"Don't worry. I will tell him you're a great guy. If I say it, it's true." I said. I squeezed his shoulder, and turned to head to my locker. I could feel his smile exuding through the air around me. Being matchmaker wasn't so hard after all.

As for how that Saturday went, I couldn't tell you. I gave them my house for the whole day. All I know is I came home at 12 at night, and they we're sitting on the couch watching football. I asked how it went and Sasuke just smiled. That's when I knew Naruto and Sasuke would _always _be Naruto and Sasuke.

But that was almost 2 years ago. They are still going on strong. Actually, they went to their junior prom together, the first gay couple in the history of Konoha High. Everyone accepts it, except Suckura, of course.

And Naruto and I are still best of best friends. We hang out every weekend like before. Sometimes Sasuke comes, too. But they aren't all up each other's asses like the usual couples are.

What makes it all the much easier is that I started to date Sasuke's brother, Itachi, about 9 months ago. He is more loving than Sasuke is. While Sasuke is planning to take over the family business, Itachi wants to be an artist, much like me. But he is more of a painter, while I'm more of a cosmetologist.

XXX

"Hey, babe." Itachi's sweet voice rings in my ear. He wraps his slender arms around my waist and pulls me close. I giggle pulling away lightly, only to turn to him. I'm surprised when kisses me softly on the lips. I put my hand on his face, enjoying his smooth pale skin. I can feel his smile on my lips before he pulls away.

"hey." Is all I can say, as usual. It's not anything new for him to knock the breath out of me the first few minutes I'm with him. He's just that amazing.

He's beautiful. Much more beautiful than Sasuke, in my opinion, though they look so much alike. Itachi is more mature, with refined features, but a softer face. His black eyes hold so much more emotion, though. He has eyes like a kid, ones that you can read so easily. His long black hair is much the same as Sasuke's. He keeps it tied back with a red tie. Reds his favorite color. The red like my hair, he says. He's much taller, too. He towers over my 5"6" by 7 inches.

"What classes do you have this morning?" he asks. This is his way of finding what books to carry for me. He is sweet like that. Naruto asks me if it makes me feel like a girl when he does things like this for me. In a way it does, but I don't care.

"Let's see," I start, looking at the schedule on the front of my binder. We change classes by the day to keep us entertained. It's something new. To me it's just confusing. "I have….English, then Math, and then Language." Itachi wrinkled his nose.

"I don't see how you take English. It's too hard." He says sadly. I smirk at him. He took English 1 with me my freshman year and failed. I hated him then, and didn't help him. Actually I remember thinking that I hoped he failed.

"I like it. And think! I get one more year of it!" I say with fake enthusiasm. He gives me that sad look he that always does when I talk about being here for another year. I'm a junior, while he is a senior. I don't see the big deal about him leaving. I have my license, so it's not like I can't see him. I grab his shirt and pull him close. The smell of curve wafts around me, which I love. "Don't worry 'Tachi, it will be fine. I told you, you can come live with me if you want." I kiss him softly on the cheek, a teaser. I'm still too shy to kiss him like he kisses me. He always tells me it's okay, but he is my first real relationship, so I'm taking it slow.

He smiles at me, the way he does when he's pleased with what I say. I can't help but love him.

"Okay, Sasori, let's get to class before you're late." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and directing me towards class.

When I get to class Itachi kisses me gently before leaving. Everyday it's the same schedule. He comes to my locker, kisses me good morning, gets my books, takes me straight to class, kisses me again, and then leaves. I sigh and take my seat at the back of the class. I sit by Gaara and a kid named Deidara. He is one of the main jocks that Sasuke's friends with. He has asked me for a pencil once or twice, but other than that he doesn't say much to me. I have noticed to looks at me a lot, though. I often wonder if he has an agreement with Itachi to watch over me, but I doubt it. I drop heavily in my seat, turn to say something to Gaara, only to find he is absent.

That is weird…

"He came in and left with Lee because he was ill." A voice from behind me said. It wasn't a voice I was familiar with. I look back to find Deidara standing over me. I never noticed how tall he is. He is a good 6'2' or 3.

"Oh, is that so?" I ask, trying to be as polite as I can. Iwa isn't my favorite person by any means. He has a way of being arrogant much like all jocks can. Actually, more arrogant.

"Yeah, don't know what's up, but he didn't look so good." He looks at me uninterestedly, "Just thought you should know."

I turn to face the front of the room as the bell rings. Itachi always brings me so early. Naruto is always late to class due to Sasuke, but I'm always early.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Brown says in English. I sigh and sit back in my seat. English was already a fluent language to me by the time I was 5, so I can relax in this class. "Today we will be working in partners." I frown. Gaara is always my partner. She walks to the front of the room and checks her attendance. "It seems everyone is here but Mr. Sabaku and Mr. Pein. That means Deidara and Sasori will be working together. Put your desks together, everyone. Mrs. Tenten! Will you pass this out, please and thank you!"

I look at Deidara, and he looks at me. We share the same expression. I know neither of us wants to work together. Snobby little Deidara and quiet, gay little Sasori.

"Alright Akasuna, come over here." He says irritably. I snort, giving him the stinky eye.

"Hell no. you come over here." I say back, resiliently. He gives my stinky eye a run for its money and we fume.

"Fine Akasuna, lets both move and meet in the middle, okay?" He asks. I nod, ONLY because I can tell he is really trying to work with me. I pull my desk over more than half way, just to make him happy.

Tenten walks by and hands us a paper with 50 questions. Deidara groans in frustration, and I just sigh.

"What do you have in here?" I ask him nonchalantly. He puts his head on the desk and mutters that he has an 89. So he's smart, after all.

"Since you only have an 90, I will do 1 through 35, and you can do 36 through 50, okay?" the look he gives me makes me smirk in satisfaction. He looks extremely offended.

"ONLY AN 90? It's the 2nd highest grade in the class, you prick!" He exclaims, shoving his finger in my face. I push it away, revealing my glare to him.

"Yes, yes, 2nd best. Well guess what, you little prick… I have a 97 in here. Now get your _appendage _out of my face before I bite it off." I huff and start my work as he stares at me. Guess no one has ever said anything like that to the great Deidara before.

"Aye, now," He finally says after much thought, "I'm not into that kinky biting shit."

I sigh in defeat. This was going to be a long class.


End file.
